


My Love, My Life

by LadyFerrum



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Angst, Birth, F/M, Loosely based on a Mamma Mia song, One Shot, Season 2 spoilers, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 17:51:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16434059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyFerrum/pseuds/LadyFerrum
Summary: His one and only family.





	My Love, My Life

Lisa strolled towards the altar, her wedding train trailing her as she lifted her head to see her dearest standing there before her with a devoted look in his eyes.

 

She was a courageous woman but never before had she felt this strong until now. It was almost like she was invincible: To be marrying the love of her life and start a life with him. How could any of this go wrong?

 

Lisa shook that last thought out.

 

No, this is where she belonged; This is where they both belonged. It was a road most would not dare to trend, but that wasn’t going to stop her. They held a love like no other and everything have led up to this moment.

 

Smiling, she finally reached the altar, taking her love’s hands into her own.

 

\--------

 

Vlad looked fondly at his wife as she cradled their newborn son. She stretched her arms out, letting him hold the child.

 

Vlad’s chest swelled with adoration for the tiny boy as he gently rocked him, finding himself struggling to keep his tears from spilling.

 

He could understand it all so clearly now even though it was indescribable to him. All the love he had for Lisa and their child.

 

They were his life now.

 

Despite that, Vlad knew deep within him that he did not possess them and prayed silently for God to bless his wife and child. He forsaken God long ago but they meant everything to him.

 

_His one and only family._

 

\--------

 

Adrian sat on his father’s knee, sniffling from a scraped elbow. He was barely four and still so vulnerable.

 

To soothe him, Vlad drew him closer and whispered.

 

Of how he once held his boy when he was born and felt his heartbeat, thinking he was free from the weight of his burdens.

 

Of how nothing and no one could break the bond that they shared together for all eternity.

 

_Him and his son._

 

Vlad tenderly kissed the boy on his cheek.

 

\--------

 

Alucard stroked the armrest of his father’s chair. The study laid in ruins around him from their last battle.

 

His mother and father were gone now, the latter by his own hand. He had nothing left but his home and a library bequeathed to him by a close friend. Even his name was but a faint memory.

 

He saw their images pass by him from the reflections of his mind; Lisa grinning widely at Vlad as he nuzzled his face into her neck. They danced and twirled around in joy before extending their hands to him.

 

It took everything in Alucard not to run to their arms, bringing himself slowly into their embrace instead.

 

Yes, he knew he did not possess them and wished with all his heart that God would bless them.

 

For they were his love and his life.

 

_His one and only family._

 

Alucard departed from their hold and headed out the study, turning for a final look at them before gently closing the door.


End file.
